


Xenomorph Mating Ritual

by TehFriendlyXeno



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Mating Rituals, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFriendlyXeno/pseuds/TehFriendlyXeno
Summary: When a Xenomorph Queen who has lived thousands of years finds a lone xenomorph drone wondering aimlessly, her motherly instincts kick in and she immediately takes him in as her own 'little drone'. A few years later, she finds herself in her monthly in-heat cycle and she wants this particular alien drone to give her the best rutting of her Lifetime. And oh boy, does he give it to her. XenoxXeno lemons ahead!





	Xenomorph Mating Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a oneshot to see how well I can write a smut between a xenomorph Queen and a xenomorph drone. If there is anything that needs improvement, please don’t hesitate to tell me what. But please do it professionally so I can identify what you’re talking about and so I can make sure all my future smut scenes in my Aliens fanfiction ‘Impossible’ will be damn near flawless.  
> Just know that I am a lonely male who has barely any real life experience of sexual acts, so this was especially difficult to conjure up from the female’s POV. And no, there will be no foreshadowing/spoilers in here, I can promise y’all that. I hope you enjoy ;)

«§»

 

  You have been off your ovipositor for quite some time now, a little more than three weeks and you are starting to blatantly feel a deep warmth flood in between your thighs, a warm achiness in your belly. You know what this means, your body and mind are demanding the presence and seed of fit males.   
  You immediately consider one of your littlest of drones; particularly one that wasn’t of your own flesh and blood, but one that you took in to shelter and nurture for. He doesn’t have a name, neither does anyone else in your Hive, for there is no need. Telepathy takes care of that problem, but it only seemed right for you to give this one drone a name, and that was, ‘Little Drone’. You even asked him if he liked it, which mind you, a Queen such as yourself never asks permission for anything, so even you were a bit confused as to why you even did it, but followed through regardless.

  After you asked him if he liked the name, (he had been sitting down before you, much like a dog does on its hindquarters), he thought about it intently while keeping his head down towards you, being respectful and submissive to your powerful presence. The adopted drone ended up approving of it enthusiastically and had dared pad straight up to you on all fours, raised himself to stand in a bipedal stance to his full stature, puffing out his chest, presenting his masculine figure in full to you, hiding nothing. He wanted to show you that he was prideful to have earned a special spot in your Hive and happiness of his new name that you gave him in this way and then proceeded to plant a kiss on your snout! No one had ever dared make any sort of physical advance on you unless you approved or requested it! After which, he instantly bowed his head, making it touch the ground to also show submission to your Authority and would accept whatever you would do to him next. He knew that what he did was a risky move.

  This was all a few years ago, when you had just previously taken four Praetorians at once to plant their seed into your confines, so they were quite pissed to say the least when they found out that an outsider Xeno had kissed you! And was even more so when they found out that you had beckoned him to come forth to you on that day, so you could kiss him back and you embraced him fully with your inner arms. But you reminded these Praetorians, your royal guards, that they were not bonded to you, nor was any other male for that matter. All that you asked them to do, was to fulfill their duty to you, the Queen. And that was to whenever you had your monthly in-heat cycles, they would be there to satisfy your needs.   

  Back to the present, this little drone of yours was the first one to come to your mind when you started to feel, bluntly put, extremely horny. But before proceeding to beckon the drone to your presence from wherever he was at the moment, all four of your Praetorians came sprinting to you in order to meet your sexual desires, for they could easily sense your aroused pheromones being thrown off of you, but little did they know of who you wanted inside you this time.    

  They attempted to court you by nuzzling their heads against yours, splaying their scents onto you and releasing their own intoxicating pheromones to subdue you, but you, the Queen was having none of it. So you immediately opened your main set of jaws and shot out your inner maw threateningly close to the closest Praetorian’s head to make him back off, which he did very quickly, followed by the rest of them.    
  Confused and hurt, the one who you had striked at, asked you why you denied him and his brothers. Holding nothing back, you told him and the other three why quite bluntly and told them all to leave you alone until you call for them, whenever that may be.

  Three of the Praetorians immediately bowed their heads and dishearteningly scampered off, while one stayed and tried to rub his crested dome against yours, while pressing his body on you. You felt his cock stiffening rapidly and you began to feel it pulse against your thigh, which nearly made you give in to your Praetorian’s advances. He did all this in attempt to seduce you but you came back to your senses and backhanded him then hissed threateningly at him to leave immediately, which he did in a hurry.   
  By this point, you were one hungry Queen for your ‘little drone’ to come (pun intended) to you as fast as his little legs could carry himself, so you could finally have his virgin cock planted deep into your womb; for him to pump your dark and warm confines full of his hot sperm.   
  Just thinking about it made you even more amorous and needy for him. Calling out to him mentally in a near-frenzied like state, almost blinded by pure lust, you just couldn’t wait for him to be inside you all the way, rutting you for days without end. All these thoughts were making your pussy literally flow with hot liquids onto the resin floor, creating a considerably large pool. You began to subconsciously slip two fingers down there and began to slowly pump yourself as you furiously called out to your little drone into your demanding presence, hissing madly while doing so.

  Not more than thirty seconds later, which was almost equivalent to thirty minutes to you in this situation, the drone you desired so much, came racing up to you, thinking that you were in trouble and needed help so desperately. But oh, how naïve he was of your true wants…

  Nearly instantly, you lunged at him with all four of your arms at an unbelievable speed, slipping out your previously occupied hand from your pussy and pressed him against your face, breathing in his masculine musk and telling him that you wanted him inside of you so bad, tripping over your own words as you sent them across the telepathic link you shared with him.      

  The little drone was shocked at the behavior and the bombarding aroused pheromones you were giving off onto him and what you just explained, all while rubbing your intricately designed crowned head and dome against his smooth, smaller one.

  After nearly five minutes of explaining how much you wanted him, he remained uncomfortably silent and didn’t move at all. He wasn’t stiff, but rather relaxed as you continued to court him relentlessly by extending your inner mouth up to his neck and began to nibble on it, which earned you a gasp of surprise and pleasure from the drone, or, as close a gasp a Xeno could utter.   

  The silence that was hanging between the two of you was making you afraid that he didn’t truly desire you, so you asked him so, scared of his answer.   
  A few more seconds past in annoying silence. Didn’t he know that you desired him fully? Didn’t he know how horny you were? Didn’t he understand the great honor that was being bestowed upon him that he was being  _ begged  _ by you, a grand Queen with thousands upon thousands of children, to implant his seed into you? Didn’t he-

  What he said, interrupted your chaotic and lustful mind, and made you physically shudder in delight. He pressed his smooth and shiny dome into your neck, breathing in your royal essence deeply. Instantly, you began caressing your whole face with his, and after a little while of affectionate actions between the both of you, he finally uttered in a surprisingly deep voice where your ear canals would he located, “Let me  _ show  _ you how much I desire you...my Queen.”   
  You could feel his hot breath rolling out of his mouth and onto your neck and into ear in short, ravenous breaths, which made you shudder again in pure ecstasy.

  Looking back on you whole life; never have you ever, felt someone’s touch be so careful and intimately gentle with you. Always, whether it be during a rutting session with all of your Praetorians to continue your lineage, or during battle with those accursed Youtja and pesky little humans, always, they have all been so rough with you. Though you wouldn’t admit it, you hated being treated carelessly, especially when being mounted. Sure, it was pleasurable to feel all of your praetorian’s iron rods being thrusted into you multiple times for countless days, and cumming over and over. But...there were no true feelings behind the actions...you wanted to feel...something, but they never could give themselves to you, even if you subdued them mentally and forced them too. And even if you did that, you would know that they truly didn’t love nor care for you anyways, for it would be you, who forced them to. So you chose not to try it on your little drone here, you would allow him to make that choice. You wanted him to care for you so badly, you just hoped that he meant it and didn’t just immediately take you. Although, you wouldn’t mind it at all considering how incredibly wet and horny you were, but deep, deep down, you wanted a legitimate, gentle, loving touch of a true mate and you were pretty sure that you found one with what he was doing to you while you held him closely to your face.

  You felt his warm breath turn hotter, if that was even possible but nothing happened, making you impatient. This was followed by him slowly extending his inner maw and biting on your neck gently while huffing out at a steady pace. This made you squirm as you set him down and laid on your side. Raising your neck to allow easier access for him, he obliged to your non-verbal offer and proceeded to bite and nibble gingerly all around the front and back your neck, then finally settling on your collar bone, kissing and nibbling on it consistently.

  Almost instantly after lowering his dome to give your collarbone the special treatment, your nether area throbbed and ached in jealousy at the pleasure the other body part of yours was receiving. This feeling down there intensified greatly as the drone straddled you by getting on top of you, pressing his body against yours, particularly his suggestive region.

  The majority of all this, was pretty new for you; him being the dominant one in the sexual act, you being coaxed onto your back with no resistance, and the most intriguing feeling from it all, was that you were  _ enjoying  _ it.

  As he was getting atop you, he gently pressed his thighs around your belly as best he could, making you lay on your back completely, so you had to fold your dorsal spikes so they wouldn’t be crushed by your own weight.

  Suddenly feeling the drone’s sexual organ emerge from hiding and being gradually pressed up into your lower belly, you let out a pleased thrum from your throat and adjusted your back on the soft and moisturized resin covered floor.

  “Enjoying yourself are we?”, he asked slyly, beginning to gently press his almost fully-erect cock into your belly, not allowing it to go anywhere else which pried out a lengthy, annoyed yet pleasured hiss at your drone. “Shut-up, and do wha-”, you couldn’t help but let out a loud gasp, followed by a very long and muffled moan as he brought his muzzle up to yours and inserted his inner maw into your mouth and promptly, yet carefully slid his inner mouth into yours. 

  If you had eyes, they would be rolling up into the back of your head at what he was doing to you. And you did not, absolutely would not, make him stop at this new type of foreplay you have never thought of doing.

  While the two of y’all’s’ inner tongues danced over one-another, you felt his erection rise to its full length and girth, pressing against your belly rather hard but not uncomfortably; this just made you want him inside you even more.

  Bringing up your inner hands, you slid them down to his cock and began feeling him, trying to guess his surprisingly massive size for an abnormally small drone that would be hopefully, penetrating your pussy.

  At this point, all the current foreplay your little drone was doing was driving you  _ insane.  _ In fact, you were thinking about just rearing up, pushing him down onto his rump, and riding him right there until he was black and blue.  _ I’m the Queen... _ I  _ should be the one who needs to be in control here. Besides, I  _ know  _ he wouldn’t mind that... _

  Taking action by sitting up by bringing up your legs underneath you and lowering your dominant arms to the ground to help give you some leverage, your drone seemed to pick up on your thoughts, so he immediately pulled out his inner maw from yours, much to your disappointment, and a large toothy grin grew on his face looking down at you.

  Confused, you continued to get up by exerting the proper force on your legs and arms, but the drone stopped you by straddling your hips, grinding his pelvis against yours while the base of his cock throbbed against your needy pussy that was flowing freely with hot juices. 

  You began panting heavily and curling your toes at all the teasing you were getting. It reflexively made you flex your dorsal spines to their full glory, stretching them out as far as they could go felt amazing with the intense sexual tension rising between you two. Though you reluctantly folded your spines back into their slits and then laid back down on your back to let your drone work his magic.

  Now even though you could take on four rather large Praetorian males all at once, you only desired this little drone’s aching member, even if it were smaller than one of your guards. You wanted this drone to drill you so badly now.

  “What are you waiting for? Stick i-it in!” you hissed pathetically with your back on the ground.

  This caused the drone to only ‘smile’ wider, revealing more of his shiny white canines and incisors, effectively making himself look quite like the mischievous xeno.

  “This..”, he finally uttered and eased his way gently into your nether region that was overflowing with fluids which allowed easy access for one to simply slip in their prick and begin hammering away into you.

  Upon feeling his hard cock penetrate you, you instantly began grinding your teeth against one another, curling your toes, and arching your back a little; all of this was done in reflex. 

  The little drone began to explore your entire body that was within arms reach from his very suggestive position, rubbing his entire domed head along the length of your body. He was  _ courting _ you, rubbing his scent all over you, making you  _ his. _

  Normally, you would throw off one of your guards who attempted to do that and have even killed a few who have kept trying to do so, but your little drone here was a special case. You liked getting the attention from him, but yet you didn’t know why you allowed him to be the one in control here, but that mystery would have to wait another day.

  Upon feeling his member slide a little more deeper into you, you looked down quickly to get a look at it while it was inside you. Spotting it, you instantly flex your muscles, squelching his thick rod that was only a few inches inside you; his cock was pushing and pulsing a bit upwards, hitting a spot that made you hiss and warble subconsciously while rocking your hips to his gentle thrusts, meeting him halfway.

  You felt him renew his journey into your warm and wet abyss, inch by inch. For every inch the drone drilled into you, annoyingly slow, he brought himself almost completely out of you, leaving only one inch inside, then plummeted back in to add one more inch to the chemical equation that was forming between the both of you.

  “O-oh-h, would you just take me already?! Please!”, you sent these words across the private telepathic link you shared with him.

  Stretching his neck to have his face right next to yours, he replied in that warm, masculine voice of his, “Only...if you promise me something your Highness.”

  You brought your crowned head forward from lolling it around due to the pleasure you were receiving, to meet his. Hissing almost threateningly, albeit leaning on the begging side of things, you quickly replied with, “Y-yes!! Anything for my little drone!”

_Was that a grin forming_ _on his face?_

  “That  _ I  _ will be your  _ king _ once I’m done with you,” his words were a bit of a shock for you, but you barely didn’t have time to respond as he rammed his entire length down your pussy and into your womb, forcing you to arch your back at an impossible angle; reared your head back and screeched as loud as possible with an insane amount of pleasure emanating from your belly, vulva, and entire nether region; your royal dorsal spines flared up as far as they could go while bringing up your inner and outer arms to grasp desperately onto the drone’s back. Everything seemed to be on fire, a sexual tension within you that you have been aching for forever, has been released. And it all was shooting through your body, originating from your pussy.

  “A-AH!!! I _want_ _YOU_ to be _my_ King!!”

  Feeling his cock slide out almost all the way, you instantly clamped down on his seemingly iron rod, not  _ ever  _ wanting to let him go. Your claws on both arms dug into his lower back, revealing his highly potent acidic blood that dribbled down his body and landed on you.

  He immediately arched his back too and grasped your sides for support and let out his own screech of pure ecstacy. Nowhere near as powerful as yours, but close enough to let you know he was enjoying you to the fullest.

  The drone slowly began to pump your insides with his cock, which reached an impressive fourteen inches, and three inch girth that stretched your pussy considerably wide, making you clamp down on his flesh on his whole journey whilst going into and out of you.

  A few dozen minutes past by and you found yourself bucking against his thrusts, both pelvises were completely covered in his heavily drooling maw and the pussy juices your insides naturally created for lubricant. Each time your pelvises met, a resounding wet SMACK was heard that echoed loudly while you still laid on your back, getting mounted by the smallest drone under your command. His thrusts into you made you screech and scree and warble and hiss as loud as you could, shouting his name in your mind each time you two joined together as one. Although, it wasn’t just you making all these noises during the rutting session, he too was making bis fair share of screeching, screeing, warbling, hissing, and shouting  _ your _ name across the link you two shared; in fact, the bond between the two of you seemed to grow in strength due to the mating, and not only that, but you were  _ giving  _ yourself to him and best of all, he was giving himself to  _ you.  _ The thought made you curl your toes as tightly as possible and clenched his now throbbing member that slammed into the back of your wall, making you squeal in excitement and opening your mouth, but nothing seemed to come out.

  This seemed to send him into a frenzy because he was now slamming into you sporadically, with no real rhythm to his strokes into you.

_ It won’t be long now... _ you thought with a devilish smile on your already lustfully wide grinned face. You could already see the thousands upon thousands of babies you would have with him...

  Your judgement was correctly proven, as he gave you one last pump and his cock nestled itself as deeply as he could send it into you, its new home,  _ you. _ He screeched louder than you ever thought possible and then you felt his cock bulge significantly from the base of his penis; feeling a rather large expansion traveling from the base of it to his opening within a fraction of a second, and then an insanely warm, thick liquid spurted out from his rod, directly into your womb.

  It seemed he was shooting jet after jet of cum into the deep, wet confines of your pussy, and you soon began to feel a little full after fifteen straight seconds of him pumping his thick ropes of seed into you. And not more than thirty seconds later, you could feel his cum dribbling out of your pussy and onto the chitinous ground.

  He screed in pleasure, digging his claws into your chest and grasping the base of your inner arms and sending his inner maw to your neck to nibble all over it; this only increased the indescribable amount of pleasure that was originating from your vulva, to your womb. Even your brain was having a hard time transferring all this information it was receiving.

  After about two minutes of him pumping you full of his ridiculously thick and hot, white seed, he consistently kept on warbling like a newborn chestburster, looking around for its mother, anyone to comfort him. You knew that your little drone was begging to put his mark on you, to let all other males know that you were  _ his _ and only his.

  There was no need to say anything, everything was absolute bliss to the both you.

  Craning your neck wider, you allowed him to access more of your throat and silently beckoned him to do the deed and he warmly and happily obliged by delicately letting his inner maw drive itself into your neck, only to leave an indiscernible, but non-lethal mark. His mark that showed everyone else that you were his. And you were completely fine with it, You  _ loved  _ it.

  Knowing that he was done marking you, you felt him begin to slide out of you, but your pussy told him otherwise as you clamped onto his member so hard, he was actually not able to go anywhere.

  Smiling down at him while still on your back, huffing and puffing, your chest rising and falling at a great pace, his matching yours, he knew that your weren’t done with him and that you wanted this session to not end anytime soon…

  
  


_ The end _


End file.
